


An Offering to the Gods

by RogueSparrows



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Assassin's Creed: Odyssey, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Its just porn if I'm honest, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, nobody sees though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueSparrows/pseuds/RogueSparrows
Summary: Basically the missing scene when it fades to black once you romance Thaletas fully.





	An Offering to the Gods

**Author's Note:**

> So there is some fighting in this, I properly tagged it hopefully, if that's not your cup of tea. It's nothing super graphic and nobody gets seriously injured or dies if you're worried. Just the scene in canon when you romance Thaletas and he asks you to fight him. Also spoiler warning if you haven't gotten to this point in the game or played it. I don't think there is anything major, but just in case, plus I still haven't finished it myself yet. I matched the dialog from my play through, so it might be a bit different. I think that's it! (Also this in un-beta so sorry for any mistakes in advance.)

     As Alexios rode on Phobos back towards the beach, he wasn't quite sure what to expect from Thaletas, once he got to the spot Alexios was hopping for something physical if he was being completely honest with himself. There was a slight sense of hesitance in Thaletas though, as if he was holding back from what had sparked between them that Alexios couldn't quite shake, but Thaletas still asked him to meet after all so maybe he shouldn't doubt it too much. As the horse carried Alexios closer towards the sandy shores, he noticed the trail of flowers, making Phobos slow down to admire them curiously. He wonders who put them here, as he glances around he sees a figure that the trail leads to, right at the beach roughly where he was told to go. "Of course," Alexios holds back the scoff, and slides off his horse, giving Phobos a soft pat on the neck letting him roam as he pleases for now. Alexios humors himself, following the trail of flower petals, towards the anxious looking Spartan, sitting on the beach who eventually spots him.

     "I was beginning to think you wouldn't come." Thaletas teases, getting onto his feet to meet Alexios, his heart was drumming rapidly in his chest again, just like it had when Alexios had flirted with him on the boat. "Doubting yourself Spartan?" Alexios easily counters back, he can't blame him though, the misthios wished he was here sooner but Socrates had him running around the island. Questioning morality far too much for man who simply seemed to drink, travel meeting people, as well as get into far too much business that didn't belong to him. Thaletas laughs, relaxed and comfortable around Alexios more than anyone else, a man who reminds him of Sparta more than anything. "Ha! I was doubting your tracking skills." Maybe it was because Alexios was from Sparta and had the same blood that ran through Thaletas veins, but part of him knew it was more than that.

     They stand on the edge of the small cliff for second in comfortable silence, Thaletas watching the evening sun settle on the horizon, while Alexios can't keep his eyes off the Spartan warrior in front of him. Thaletas' features are glowing beautifully in this light, making Alexios feel the slightest bit of peace, something he hasn't felt in a while now. Ikaros flies over, making an obnoxious caw, pulling Alexios from his staring. "I'm surprised you left flowers. Was nice following something other than blood for a change." He says softly, breaking the gentle silence that had fallen between them. Thaletas turns to him, rubbing the back of his neck, and the slightest bit of color rising to to his freckled cheeks. He's flustered. "I... I'm not very good with these kinds of things. There's flowers all over Delos. I saw them, and thought..." Thaletas stumbles over his words a bit, struggling to keep meeting Alexios' eyes now. "Thought what?" Alexios tries to egg him on, not sure if he could hold back the laugh, if Thaletas starts to compare him to the pink flowers of Delos. Alexios knows what he looks like. He's been compared to statues of gods multiple times covered in strong muscle, while having large scars that ripple across his sun weathered skin, and the ever lingering scent of blood never going away.

     Thaletas doesn't continue, pausing for a moment, instead recalling their first meeting. Describing how he felt fighting along side Alexios, like a it was a meeting of gods, blood slipping across the battlefield of the beach. The two of them working in a perfect symphony, the clashing of blades and war cries being their harmonies. Alexios thinks he'd find listening to the stories of ancient gods a lot less boring if they came from Thaletas instead. There's that look of uncertainty in the Spartan eyes again as he brings up Kyra's name. How he thought he was fighting for her, and it stings Alexios' heart a bit anytime he remembers her. Kyra is strong, incredibly brave, and full of determination, like many of the women Alexios has met so far. He can't say he blames Thaletas for wanting to be with her, but Alexios wants him too, more than anything he's wanted since looking for his mother. "And now, who do you fight for?" Alexios asks, swallowing down all the fear that lingers in him, as he waits for Thaletas to answer. "I don't know." Is the answer he gets from Thaletas, which isn't Alexios name, but it might as well be in some degree.

     Reaching his hands out, Alexios gently brings Thaletas face towards his, their warm breaths crashing into one another. Alexios wants to kiss him with every fiber in his being, map his Thaletas' mouth with his tongue better than all the constellations that glowed in the skies above them, take this beach and claim it as their own with their bodies. Moving together as perfectly as they did on that battle on the beach not so long ago. Thaletas' eyes meet Alexios, and for a second their lips almost touch, before Thaletas pulls away taking Alexios' hand in his. "Not here. Let me take you somewhere." Alexios is confused but follows Thaletas none the less, holding onto the hand locked with his a little tighter, rough and calloused like his but still warm as the evening air begins to cool. "Where are you taking me?" Alexios isn't scared, pretty confident if Thaletas wanted to kill him, he would have tried by now. "To my favorite spot." Thaletas says easily, picking up the pace ever so slightly, wanting to get there quickly. "I thought a Spartan's favorite spot was the battlefield." Alexios teases him again. "Alright, alright, fair enough, my second favorite spot then."

     They walk a bit more, before coming up to an abandoned temple, pillars of stone having fallen over. Resembling fallen heroes and gods after an impossible battle. Broken stone once glorious now laid in crumbles at his feet, now apart of the earth. Either from a battle of war that rampaged around them constantly, or whoever was suppose to keep the temple up let it fall to dust. Alexios looks around, the otherwise normally ruined place is somehow beautifully artistic, with over grown flowers but the hard lines and evident signs of battle. Something inside of Alexios burns, it reminds him of his childhood, tragic as it be, there's a sense of belonging he hasn't felt since he was a boy. The memories of his supposed Pater playing with him, along with his Mater, of Kassandra, of the night at the cliff, all coming in a tidal wave as if sent by Poseidon himself. Thaletas voice brings Alexios back to the present, "It reminds me of home." "Of Sparta." Alexios interrupts, turning back to Thaletas, recovering from the flood of emotion that had swept over him suddenly.

     Thaletas sees the pain that lingers in the Misthios eyes, just on the surface, that Alexios always seemed to hide and push down. He hasn't know the man for long, but Thaletas knows there's more to this hero that he'd want learn more about eventually, if the gods and this war allowed him to. "I use this place to be alone, for training to wear myself out, to help clear my thoughts." Being a commander was not easy work and strained on him daily, it wasn't much but it help Thaletas, maybe it could help clear the thoughts of Alexios as well. "It's beautiful. Almost as beautiful as you are Thaletas." Alexios, says easily, walking towards him again. It almost makes Thaletas forget why he brought Alexios up here, almost. Taking a step back, Thaletas draws his sword from his back, which sadly takes the awestruck look off of Alexios' face replacing it was confusion and a bit of skepticism.

     "If you truly want to prove your love misthios, I want to see you fight, like a true Spartan." Thaletas twirls the blade in his hand, getting into the natural grip of his sword, perfectly settling into his hand after using it for so long. Curious to see what sort of reaction he could pull from Alexios, at the challenge he put in front of him, how willing and far he would go. "You've seen me fight." Alexios says bluntly, but pulls his blade out as well, to humor Thaletas at the very least. He didn't want to hurt Thaletas, but he has a feeling it isn't going to matter what he wants in a second. Thaletas scoffs aloud, circling Alexios like prey, "I've seen you fight Athenians, I want to see how much a Spartan you really are." The challenge sets the blood in Alexios veins like fire, the same rush of adrenaline spiking in him anytime he was in a battle. "Alright, but don't get angry when I break that pretty face of yours." Alexios barely manged out before Thaletas makes a swing at him.

     Thaletas doesn't hold back as he fights Alexios, the air around them becoming charged as they fight, clouds of dirt flying up as their feet dance, forged metal clanging loudly every time they swing and one of them blocks the hit. He gets plenty of good hits on Alexios, ones that normally Thaletas is sure would bring any foe he fought down, but the fight still continues. Alexios takes heavy hits from the blade when he is caught off guard, but manages to duck out of the way when he can, as time feels like it slows as he dodges using that chance to slice at Thaletas' thick armor. It's a hard fight, harder than Alexios has had in a long time, and he's not ashamed to say it makes him feel so damn good going against a notable warrior that can match him for once. The Spartan blood boiling in both of them, as war cries echo through the ruins as the fight goes on. Blood spilling onto the ground as a quick cut with Alexios blade goes into an open spot on Thaletas' armor. Nothing that will kill, but Alexios knows that it hurt, but the fire in Thaletas's eyes burns brighter. Thaletas gets plenty of solid hits on Alexios as well, using his knowledge of the area to his advantage, slamming Alexios into broken pillars leaving plenty of bruises and possible broken ribs. Eventually, Alexios gets the upper hand both of them tiring from the drawn out fight. As Thaletas goes for a strong strike with his sword hoping to end the fight, Alexios is prepared for it parrying the blade away making it slide across the dirt in a cloud of dust, before leaning back on one foot and using the other to kick Thaletas square in the chest knocking him back onto the ground with a final thud.

     Knowing the fight is done, Alexios puts his blade away, letting his shoulders lax while he pants heavily to catch his breath after that. On the ground still Thaletas lets out a laugh, quickly followed by a wince in pain as he hold his side where he had been cut early in the fight. "You don't fight like a Spartan Alexios, you fight like a god." He manages out between pained breaths, not having the energy to stand up on his own yet, accepting the loss easily. Not that he truly expected to win. "You're not so bad yourself." Alexios says, swallowing the blood in his mouth, while he walks over towards the fallen man hands on his hips as he recovers still. "Are you going to just stand there or are you going to finish me off?" Thaletas says with a grin, fresh blood resting in a patch on his bottom lip. Alexios shakes his head, rolling his eyes in complete disbelief. He's not sure if it's because he can't believe that it came out of Thaletas mouth, or that it sent blood rushing straight to his cock at the though of it. It didn't help considering the fact that Thaletas was breathing heavily, a complete look of dishevelment, at his feet under him. Holding a hand out, Alexios helps the Spartan commander up, back onto his feet again. Thaletas tries to walk away again, but Alexios refuses to let ago, pulling him back and pulling Thaletas into a kiss this time. Their lips touch again finally sending sparks of lighting as powerful as Zeus through Alexios, there's a mix of dust, sweat, and blood from both of them in their mouths as they kiss, but Thaletas isn't pulling away this time so Alexios could care less.

     Alexios reaches down grabbing at the muscular thigh of Thaletas, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss just a bit further now. Hot brushes of tongue dance against one another, savoring this moment, so they could each remember it for the rest of their lives. Neither of them knowing if tomorrow could very well be their last. Thaletas tries to pull away several times, only for Alexios to hold him a bit tighter and refusing for the kiss to end, having to pin Thaletas to a half broken pillar to keep him from getting away. Eventual pushing Alexios away so he could catch his breath, but not moving to get away in the slightest. Grinning like a fool, Alexios takes a few steady breaths as well before he can't help but tease him again, "I told you that could be arranged." Thaletas looks at Alexios with confusion written across his face, not getting what the misthios was hinting at, either speaking nonsense or Thaletas was too turned on to properly think. "What in the Gods are you speaking about?" Most likely the later, considering his dick was aching under his skirt, with all the groping Alexios had done at his thighs. "Beaten, bloody and broken." Alexios breathes out, his a pitch deeper compared to his usual voice, as he obviously checks Thaletas out head to toe. Any resolve or uncertainty that Thaletas had before this fight was gone now, he would do anything for Alexios, at the instant he asked for it. "Any more orders for me commander?" Alexios challenged, wanting to make sure this was still what Thaletas wanted.

     Taking a step forward, Thaletas grabs the collar of Alexios armor, pulling him as close as he can towards him. Meeting Alexios' eyes as he says huskily, their lips brushing as he does, "You're going to let me worship your cock, then fuck me like the god you are." Thaletas waited for answer, Alexios nods his head slowly and swallows audibly in agreement his honey brown eyes almost black with lust now, before the Spartan uses the hold he has on Alexios and slight upper hand to pin him against the pillar now instead. Not sure if it's obedience, or he's managed to stun the mighty Alexios, Thaletas starts pulling all the armor off of Alexios that's in his way, plates of metal and pieces of leather falling to to ground besides them. Once Alexios cock is free, he hisses as the cool evening air hit the warm skin, waiting patiently for Thaletas to keep going. Dropping to his knees, Thaletas admires the heavy cock that's in front of him, long and thick, with heavenly blue veins begging to be licked and sucked. Easily comparable to the god like body that Alexios had. The Misthios has been teasing him all night, and now was one of the few times he had the upper hand this evening, and Thaletas wasn't going to waste it.

     Thaletas' finger tips glide across the warm skin of Alexios' waist, pressing into the hard cut of his hips, leading to heavy hard cock that wanted attention. Admiring the blooming bruises that littered the skin, some were old in a yellowish green color, others were new in brilliant reds and purples. Painful looking but as beautifully colored as the flowers that scattered across Delos. Wasting enough time he started kissing the powerful hips, biting down and sucking new bruises into the skin of care and love instead of pain. Lashing his tongue out against the skin instead of a sharp blade, that created the deep cuts and scars across the strong body. Alexios pants and lets barely noticeable whines slip from his throat, bucking his hips each time Thaletas moved closer and further down, but not quiet far enough for Alexios' liking. Instead Thaletas painted Alexios' waist and thighs with marking with his mouth, nothing nobody would see under the armor he wore sadly, but enough to stay a reminder for days later. "Thal-Thaletas..." Alexios begs, one hand reaching down now, grabbing a hold of Thaletas' hair trying to pull him to where to wants now almost desperately. Taking pity he looks up at Alexios, the normally put together warrior is painted red from his cheeks down to his chest in fluster, as Thaletas lick a line up the misthios' cock. From root all the way to the deep red tip, where a drop of pre lands on the Spartan commanders tongue, which makes him hum.

     Alexios' head smack back into the broken pillar, eyes squeezed shut as Thaletas licks and seems to savor his cock, marking every inch with his tongue making it completely wet with his spit before swallowing it down. Thaletas takes his time, bobbing his head as he tries to take the thick cock in his mouth completely, sucking tightly every time he almost pulls off before going back down again. Each time getting more and more further down. Alexios moans, and bucks his hips in the slightly bit of lost control every time Thaletas wickedly swipes his tongue over the hot flesh. Thaletas is painfully hard still in his armor, every time his bobs as far as he can, nearly chocking himself at the loss of air, his dick twitches desperate for attention it isn't receiving. He almost manages to deep throat the entire cock he's worshiping, before Alexios tugs painfully at the braid his hair is in, pulling him off completely. Alexios is panting hard as he stares down at Thaletas, his bottom lip bleeding, as if his teeth had cut through it to control himself. "Not yet." Is all Alexios can get through pained breaths, pulling Thaletas back onto his feet again, by his armor this time. When Alexios kisses Thaletas' swollen lips this time most of the taste of blood and dust is gone, and his own sweat and pre come now fill his mouth now.

    Pulling away Alexios' eyes stare into Thaletas', a million thoughts running through his head, as well as a million words and praises on his tongue, there's time for that later. Looking around Alexios scans the ruined temple, trying to find somewhere a little better than being propped up against the pillar for them to keep going, until his eyes land on the slab of stone a few feet away. Perfect. Alexios nips at Thaletas bottom lip before pulling away. "Get this armor off, and go sit up on the offering table." Thaletas looks around, finding the table, before looking back at Alexios in disbelief. "You can't be serious." Alexios smirks, not missing a beat, "You heard me." Before slapping Thaletas ass, to move him along, which he does not in a position to argue. Alexios kneels down to his tossed armor, searching through his pockets until he finds the glass vial of oil he had been keeping around, just in case. Lucking it hadn't broken or uncapped all this time, in his adventures so far, praise Aphrodite.

    Alexios' breath catches in his throat again as he gets up and walks towards the offering table, Thaletas had finished undressing completely now, and was now sitting on the table legs hanging off the side moonlight dancing on his skin in a glowing light. If Alexios didn't know better he'd think Thaletas was god on earth, maybe Ares himself asking for sacrifice from Alexios, waiting to be prayed upon and worshiped. A fast as his feet can carry him Alexios clears the distance between them, capturing Thaletas lips again, kissing him with renown fever. Pushes Thaletas down against the table, and Alexios climbing on top of him. Pulling away with a lewd pop, Alexios uncorks the vial of oil with his teeth dribbling some on his fingers. "Alexios, are sure we should do this here, of all places?" Thaletas questions, but there's little fight in his words, laced completely with lust. "You said I was a God didn't you?" Alexios purrs, setting the bottle on the side of the table coating his fingers, before spreading Thaletas legs wide open. "Is this not where you worship Gods Thaletas?"

      "Yes, but-" Any argument Thaletas dies in his throat as his words turn into deep moans, as Alexios slips a finger into Thaletas' ass, eyes squeezing shut as his head rolls back against the table. Gods be damned. Alexios makes quick work of getting Thaletas open, working the one finger in comfortably, before sliding in a second one to stretch him out even more. Having done this a fair amount of times to other people and himself. While he starts to ease the third digit in, he kisses the thick thighs of Thaletas, working down until he can lavish his tongue over Thaletas' cock. Which he gets to see properly now, which is a very gorgeous, as Alexios tongue swipes up the bit of pre come that oozes out he reminds himself next time he wants to ride that. If there is a next time, Gods he hopes there's more to this than just once. Pulling his fingers out, Alexios wipes the excess oil off of his hand onto the table, which makes Thaletas' whine at the loss of contact. "Alexios, please, I want you." The man under him whines, and Alexios knows he can't refuse, so he quietly shushes him. Grabbing the oil, Alexios pours whats left of it into his palm, and wraps his hand around his dick giving it a few gracious tugs to coat it completely.

      Climbing back over top of Thaletas, Alexios lines himself up, the slick oil making it fairly easy to slip inside the tight heat that aching tries to pull him in practically. Slipping the tip in makes Thaletas eyes practically roll back completely, letting out a loud moan that Thaletas cuts off by biting his bottom lip. Not having any of that, Alexios stays put and leans down an captures Thaletas lips again, until he calms down a enough. Kissing a line down Thaletas jaw, until he gets to his ear, which Alexios whispers. "Don't hold back, I want you to scream for me, that all of Olympus hears you." Not waiting for a reply Alexios bottoms out with a buck of his hips, sharply smacking into Thaletas' ass, making his lover moan loud enough to please Alexios. Thaletas looks up at Alexios eyes glazed over in pleasure as the cock inside him, filling him to the brim almost painfully, but in all the best ways possible. If Thaletas didn't think Alexios was sent by the gods already, he sure as hell would now. Miles of muscles that look like they were carved out of stone, gorgeous eyes that echoed the beauty of the vast oceans, and he knows its just the silver beads in Alexios hair, but the moon light flickering off them makes him look like a constellation of a god come down from the skies.

     Alexios starts with slow rolls of his hips, tenderly testing what rhythm worked for both of them, faces mere centimeters away from each other. As he watches Thaletas face for any sort of pain, nothing was there but pure pleasure and wonder, making Alexios' heart flutter against his chest in a way no man or woman has ever made him feel. Reaching out he grabs Thaletas' hand, holding it tightly as they did on their walk up, using his other hand to grab the side of the table to ground himself. Thaletas wraps his legs around Alexios waist, pulling him in closer and encouraging him to go faster, deeper, and harder, without a word. Both of them speechless as Alexios does as he's told, picking up the pace, fucking into the body under him with stronger thrusts. Chasing the pleasure and climax building in both of them. Nothing is said between them, the air around them is impregnated with just their moans and desperate whimpers of pleasure, getting louder and louder as time went on. If they fought with such perfect balance and measures, when their bodies were truly connected, it was magnified only more so now. Instead of battle cried it was screams of pleasure, sweat covering their bodies instead of blood, and instead of weapons and shields shattering against each other it was their hands desperately trying to touch each other.

     "A-A-Alexios...Please, I-I'm close." Thaletas begged, as he gasped for breath in one moment, only to let it out in a whine of pleasure the next. Alexios nodded his head in understanding, the same bubbling pleasure building up inside him, knowing it was coming to an end. Shifting his position a bit, Alexios jack hammered his hips now, the long deep thrusts now were quick and rushed, hitting the spot that made Thaletas' back arch off the table beautifully, while still giving the beautiful friction Alexios' cock was wrapped completely in. It's a matter of seconds before Thaletas' cries started getting higher and higher, before he came across his chest, the white fluid, reaching high up his chest and splattering against Alexios as well. Who finishes right after, Thaletas' squeezing impossibly tight around him, ripping the orgasm from Alexios' body beautifully making him moan unabashedly loud.

     Neither of them move for several long minutes, both of them panting harder than they were after the fight they had, and both having gone speechless after what had just happened. "I'm not sure if you are a god actually yet, but you sure as hell fuck like one." Thaletas breaks the silence, still unable to keep himself from admiring the man above him. Alexios rolls his eyes, just like he does anytime someone says something ridiculous, but still has a smile at the edge of his lips. "You expect me to believe you fucked a god then? Mister I'm not so good at these sort of things." Alexios says casually, as he pulls his softening dick out, which pains Thaletas more than the insult did. "You saying you wouldn't believe me if I had?" Thaletas winces as he sit up, reaching for the cloth shirt he wore under his armor to start cleaning himself up. Alexios shrugs his shoulders, walking away to grab his water skin, before sitting up on the table alter next to Thaletas. "No, I probably would. I mean, I walk around with an eagle all day, fighting cultist looking for my family. I've seen and heard a lot of strange things. Being fucked by a god, not even top five most likely." Alexios explains, as he trades the water skin for the cloth to clean himself up as well.

    Thaletas tries his best to hide his laugh, but honestly believes what Alexios says, and he thought being a Spartan commander was difficult. "You'll have to tell me about that." He says tiredly, laying back down against the table, not the worst thing he's slept on, at least it was better than the ground. Alexios tosses the dirty shirt to the side, looking down at Thaletas longingly, before laying down beside him. "Sure, get a bottle of wine, and we can swap life stories." Both of them laugh at that getting comfortably close against each other, thankfully the tropical sea air was warm enough for them to sleep. Before both of them drift off the sleep Alexios half mumbles out. "Do you know which god this temple belongs to?" Thaletas is quiet, and Alexios start to think he'd fallen asleep already before he gets a quiet whisper. "No not really, why?" Thaletas used to know, but he's so exhausted that it's left his thoughts entirely. "Just wonder which gods wrath I'll have to deal with tomorrow is all." Alexios says casually. There's a half attempted shove at Alexios shoulder and a small laugh from Thaletas, before the Alexios can barely keep his eyes open and falls asleep, the best sleep he has since he's left home.

**Author's Note:**

> Also this ship is super dry for some reason? So if you want me to write more just let me know! I for sure want to write some power bottom Alexios if anyone is interested. Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading.


End file.
